


Maybe You Can Make It Up To Me

by dewyd18



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dallas Stars, Hockey, Jamie benn - Freeform, M/M, tyler seguin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dewyd18/pseuds/dewyd18
Summary: Tyler cheats on Jamie, but maybe there's a way he can make it better





	Maybe You Can Make It Up To Me

Jamie folded his arms across his chest and leaned back in his chair. “Jamie...” Tyler sighed

“I said I wasn’t talking to you.” Jamie replied

“I said I was sorry!” Tyler argued. Jamie shot him a glance and then turned away. “Jameson...”

“Don’t call me that right now.”

“Jamie, please look at me...” Tyler begged. Jamie looked over at him “I made a mistake.”

“No. A mistake would be a spelling error...you cheated. That’s a choice!” Jamie snapped

“I know...” Tyler sighed “I’m sorry. I can’t take back what I did but...”

“But what? You had too much to drink? You were mad at me? You always have an excuse.”

Tyler looked down “I know.”

Jamie grabbed Tyler’s chin and turned his face towards him “maybe there’s a way you can make it up to me.”

Tyler nodded and dropped to his knees by Jamie’s chair and unbuttoned his jeans sliding them off “is this what you mean?” Jamie nodded and grabbed a fist full of Tyler’s hair. Tyler ran his tongue along his lower lip before slowly sliding Jamie’s cock into his mouth.

Jamie let out a moan “that’s it. Just like that, ty.” He said as he tugged at Tyler’s hair as he continued with the blowjob. Tyler knew how to work a cock and was never shy about having one in his mouth.

“Jamie?” Tyler stammered looking up at him with those big brown eyes

“Did I say you could stop?” Jamie growled. Tyler shook his head “well then, you better get back to work.” Tyler took Jamie back into his mouth until the tip of his cock touched the back of his throat. Tyler made a muffled gagging sound “Fuck...” Jamie moaned as he bucked his hips in sync with Tyler’s mouth

Jamie grabbed onto the side of the chair and his head tilted back as he came into Tyler’s mouth. Tyler glanced up at Jamie as he swallowed his load “so we’re good?” Tyler asked, his voice hoarse

Jamie chuckled and bent down, kissing him softly on the lips “yeah, seggy. We’re good.”


End file.
